


Getting Over Mac

by immortalje



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets drunk and Don helps him.</p><p>Pairing: Danny/Don with one sided Danny/Mac (Dannys PoV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Over Mac

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: What you see is what you see  
> Beta: Alex T/Anastasia. Any remaining mistakes are mine.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

"We'll see! We'll see," Danny muttered angrily, "He could have just said no."

After a good – and painful – kick to his locker, the blonde CSI was ready to go home. On his way out of the building he decided that he could use a drink. The closest bar he could find would do and as luck would have it, he knew one just around the corner. Abandoning all thoughts of going home, he headed straight to the place of his evening entertainment.

 

As soon as he entered the bar, he went over to the counter and sat down. While he waited for the bartender to come over, he contemplated what to get. A beer or something stronger? In the end he opted to go for both beer and shots. It would be the ideal combination to drink his work problems and broken heart away. He just had to fall for his boss.

 

After a while and several drinks, a hand suddenly fell on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with Don Flack. Not interested in what the other man was doing in the bar, he turned back to his drink. Misjudging where it stood, his hand missed the bottle by an inch, causing him to loose his balance.

"Easy man. How many did you have already?" Don asked while keeping Danny upright on his stool.

Danny answered without thinking, "Ask the bartender. I'm not counting."

At the same time he ordered another shot.

"How many did he have?" Don asked when the bartender came over with a bottle to refill the small glass in front of the CSI.

It didn't take long for the man behind the counter to answer, "Two beer and four shots. Current beverages included."

"He'll be finished then. How much?" Don asked, ignoring Danny's protests that he wasn't done yet.

After paying, Don pulled Danny up and led him out of the bar. All the while the blonde CSI was protesting loudly.

Once they had left the bar, Don said, "Once we're home you can tell me just what caused you to get totally wasted."

 

All in all it took Don 15 minutes to get Danny into his car, which was parked in front of the bar, and another half an hour to get him into his flat after they arrived at the building Danny lived in. He had just turned around to close the door when he heard the tell-tale-sound of the fridge being opened and bottles clinking against each other.

Shortly after that Danny returned to the living room with a six-pack of beer bottles.

Don tried taking the bottles away, while asking, "Don't you think you have enough already? You'll have to be at work tomorrow."

"Screw work! Mac doesn't trust me anyway," Danny said.

Don was surprised to hear that and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not good enough. I'll never be," Danny answered as if it was something Don should already know. "Now give me my beer back."

"Danny, there'll never be anyone better than you. Screw your family and past. You're not them. You're your own person," Don said, already familiar with Danny doubting himself.

Danny snorted and said, "Tell Mac that. We're sure as hell not alright."

Before Don could react, Danny had his beer back and opened the first bottle.

 

Sighing, Don turned to the kitchen and pulled his phone out. Dialling the familiar number of Stella, he waited for her to answer.

"Bonasera."

Don immediately started explaining, "Stella, sorry to bother you, but I just found Danny drunk at Stanley's and he won't stop drinking. At least I already got him home. He said Mac doesn't trust him. That they're not alright. Know anything?"

"Mac said something about Danny not trying hard enough while going over his Psych Evaluation. If you ask me, Danny is trying too hard to please Mac," Stella answered.

Don nodded to himself and said, "There's more going on that meets the eye. Any suggestions for tonight?"

"Stay with him. Sooner or later he'll fall asleep. Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Stella answered.

Don looked up at hearing something crash in the other room and said, "Will do. Better check up on him again."

"Do that. We'll talk tomorrow," Stella said before hanging up.

 

When Don returned to the living room he saw two broken bottles on the floor and Danny opening a new one. It was obvious that the other man had knocked them over while getting the new bottle.

"Danny, will you stop? What will the others say when you go in with a hangover tomorrow?" Don asked, not sure how to get Danny to stop drinking.

The other man took another swig and said, "Mac doesn't care."

"I do care though. Don't tell me I'm not worth it. Stella and Aiden'll worry too." Don tried.

Danny only looked at Don and said, "But you're not Mac."

"Damn right I'm not Mac. I know that you're good at what you do and I care about you. Forget about him. He's not worth it," Don said. He held his breath, waiting to find out of there was more behind Danny's focus on Mac not caring than disappointing his boss. And indeed he got a reaction this time.

"You…," Danny started to say, before he looked at Don as if seeing him for the first time that night.

Don took the half full bottle of beer out of Danny's hand and sat down next to the smaller man, pulling him close.

Don shook his head and whispered, "No, I'm not him and I care about you a whole lot."

"You really do?" Danny asked with a small voice.

Don pulled Danny even closer and said, "Really. I care even more than I should…"

"Would you…," Danny started to say before abandoning the sentence in favour of starting to nibble on Don's throat.

Realising what Danny had I mind, Don pulled back and said, "Danny. Not tonight. I'll stay with you tonight and if you're still inclined tomorrow, I'll be all yours."

"You just…," Danny said with a pout.

Don held his finger over Danny's mouth and said, "All I want is that you don't regret this come morning and to make sure that you remember every moment of it if we do it."

Still pouting, Danny relented. "You going to hold me?" Danny asked after a while.

Don stood up and helped Danny stand up and said, "Of course."

Together they went to the bedroom and lay down.

 

The next morning, Danny woke up with a raging headache to the alarm of his alarm clock. Groaning, he freed himself from the limbs holding him and turned it off. As soon as the room was silent again he stopped still. Limbs holding him? Dread filled Danny. Had he picked up a one night stand? A quick look at his arms revealed that he was still fully dressed.

Turning around he looked into Don's half opened eyes. He had never felt so comfortable with any of his boyfriends before. He had thought he'd find that with Mac, but he had never felt that way about Don.

"You alright?" Don asked in a sleepy voice.

Danny only looked at him before finally shaking his head, wincing at the pain it produced.

At Don's questioning look he said, "Headache."

"To be expected after last night," Don said and nodded.

Any other conversation was put on hold when Danny's phone rang.

"Messer," Danny said as soon as the phone was against his ear.

He instantly recognised Mac's voice. "We've got a case…"

"Mac, I don't feel too well. I was just about to call in sick," Danny said.

The only answer he got was the phone being hung up and the usual dial tone.

"Come here, I'll call in sick as well and we both talk today. There's a lot that needs to be discussed," Don said.

Danny only nodded and like in trance called the crime lab reception to officially call in sick while Don did the same. The rest of the morning was spent talking about their feelings and Mac.

They were only interrupted by Stella coming over and reinforcing Don's point that Mac wasn't worth it.

That night was reserved for Don and Danny getting to know each other far deeper than previously and as Don had promised, Danny would remember every single moment of it. 

**The End**


End file.
